Uptown Girl
by Winwriter
Summary: Just a small story about what could have happened when Sam was away at Stanford. Starts a few episodes in on the first season, and goes off story from there. Just a whim, that came to me while listening to Uptown Girl Dean/OFC along with sick Dean later.
1. Uptown Girl

_**Hi everyone! First off I just gotta say YEAH! I got my Chicago con tickets in the email today so that makes me happy. I also have to say that I am very upset that its still one month 11 days 1 hour and three minutes till the next episode. Course by the time you read this who know lol. This is just something I came up with spur of the moment and I don't expect it to be more that five or six chapters, not long, unless I change my mind which you know happens. Also I have had a lot of people ask me my facebook id, its Susan Lamar Kraft so feel free to look me up, just email here first so I know who ya are. **_

_**This takes place sometime after the first couple episodes of season one, when the boys follow Johns coordinates. And as always, Please please please review, it makes me happy, and I need something to since its Holy Thursday and my Trinity is not here!!!! Boo Kripke Boo**_

"Dude I'm not going, I don't think there is anything there!" Dean yelled at Sam, but continued to stare out the window of the Impala.

"Dean, dad's coordinates tell us to go there next, and so far each time there has been something there. So I think we should go." Sam ran his long fingers through his hair, tousling it even more than it already was from sleeping in the car. He had no idea that Dean had drawn a mustache in pink permanent marker on his lip. Dean knew if he looked at him, he would bust out laughing and give away the joke.

"I'm telling you, I was just there a couple years ago, and ganked the ghost that was haunting the country club, that's probably all its about, its probably old." He said, gritting his teeth. He didn't care what Sam said, he was never setting foot in that town again, too many memories, and she might still be there.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam asked, grinning, making the mustache turn up at the corners, like the jokers smile.

"Fine, I'll kick your ass." Dean said, since Sam always picked paper. He held his hand out in a fist and drove with the other. Pumping his fist in the air three times, along with Sam's, he counted. "One, two, three." He made his fingers into the classic scissors, and glanced triumphantly at Sam, fully expecting to see paper, but all he saw was Sam's hand clenched in rock formation. He risked a glance at Sam's face, and his grin faded. "Best two out of three!" he asked, knowing Sam would switch it up. They did it again, with the exact same results. Sam grinned wider, making the mustache pop up almost to his eyes.

"Hehe, always with the scissors, so sad. Now drive on." Dean glared at Sam, frustrated. If he had thought there had been the slightest chance at losing he never would have considered the game, but a deal was a deal, and he sure as shit didn't want to risk Sam asking him why he was so adamant about not going. He wondered what his dad was up too, sending them to the little town on the coast of Texas. It was filled with oil tycoons, and their kids with their fancy houses, and fast cars, and her. Maybe she had moved away, didn't matter. He would avoid her, hide if necessary, swearing he would get in and get out of that town, fast. He looked down at the silver ring on his right ring finger, as his hand rested on the steering wheel. It had been his fathers wedding ring, John had given it to him to pass on tradition. Dean sighed, keeping his gaze on the road but his mind was mired in the past.

They arrived in the town, it had grown even bigger since Dean had last seen it, flourishing with shops, and restaurants, and fancy hotels. Dean drove straight to the hotel he had stayed at two years ago; it was small and run down, formed of little cottages, which were like tiny efficiency apartments. He and Sam got out, and wiped their foreheads against the heat, even though it was almost August, the heat was stifling, as it always was this close to the sea. They walked inside, and asked for one room, with two beds, and were met with a look, by the little old man behind the counter.

"Hey, I know you." He told Dean, pushing up his bifocal glasses to get a better look at the younger man. "You got that girl with you?" he asked looking around behind Dean and Sam. Boy she was a pretty little thing. So sweet and kind, she is a keeper if I ever saw one." He smiled and waited for Dean to answer. Dean mumbled something about not knowing what he was talking about, and took the key hurriedly; hoping Sam would shrug it off as an old senile man.

"Dude, what the hell was he talking about, you bring a girl back here when you and dad came here a couple years ago? I can't believe the crap dad let you get away with." He said shaking his head. Dean just let it slide, wanting to avoid talking about it. They dropped their bags off by their beds, and Dean took out his toiletries, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower to wash the road off him, while Sam started looking up news articles from the town, looking for what they might be hunting. He found an article and wrote down some notes, and patiently waited for Dean who seemed to be taking a long time in the shower, probably jacking off, which meant he no longer wanted a shower too.

Dean slowly turned off the shower after the water had turned bitterly cold, numbing his nerves and wrinkling his skin. He toweled himself off and stepped out into the main room, and glanced at Sam who was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. Dean raised his brows at him cockily. "What?"

"Why, why do you have to do that when you're the first one in the shower, now I'm stuck with either a gizzed shower or no shower, and in this heat, I don't know which is worse." Sam whined, pouting a little.

"Cause I'm older." Dean said, smiling as he slid on jeans and a black ac/dc t-shirt, not realizing it was the same shirt he had first met her in. Sam got up, and threw on clean clothes, all the while telling Dean about what he believed was the case.

"There are several articles about an unidentified disease that causes these blue sunken spots all over people, and then after a few weeks of wasting away, they finally die. I thought it was weird so I looked it up, and think its something called gienganger. They are angry spirits who killed themselves after a lover cheats on them, and they go after the cheaters in a relationship and pinch them, passing on this disease, and eventually they die. Sounds a lot like what's going on around here, so I guess we need to find out if these victims were cheating on their partners, and go from there?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sam, shoving his wallet into his pants pocket.

"To the bar, where else you gonna find out about a cheater?" Dean asked. "Besides, I could use a beer, its hot." Dean got back into the car, and waited for Sam to slide in before taking off onto the road, blasting the air conditioning on high. The bar was about fifteen minutes away, and Dean parked his baby in the far end of the lot, to avoid people drunkingly hitting it, or puking on it. He patted the trunk as he walked away, depositing his keys in his pocket as he walked to wards the door, with Sam walking beside him.

Ashley was standing at the juke box, looking at the song titles, thinking she wanted something loud but romantic, and had her thumb on the button ready to press down, when the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she got ice cold chills down her back. He was here, she could feel him enter the bar, she had always been able to feel him, his electrical energy tugged at her senses. He was like a drug to her, and his pull sent her reeling back in time to a year and three months ago. She gripped the edge of the juke box, her fingers turning white, and her eyes narrowing; her heart stopped, and then skipped several beats. She took a deep breath and moved her thumb over a couple buttons and pushed, hearing Cowboy Casanova blare out the speakers she grinned, and slowly turned around, on her tall spiked heels. She was dressed for the weather, tiny mini dress, black her signature color, with her jet black hair falling around her shoulders, in large soft waves. She looked towards him, knowing right where he was at, with her pale blue cat like eyes, and when she saw him, something snapped inside, and her anger which had been simmering for over a year blasted to the surface, and she lost it. She stalked up to him, like a panther stalks it prey.

* * *

Dean felt his legs stop as he walked into the door, they just refused to move. She was here, in the bar, he could feel her, and he thought he could even smell her perfume waft past him. He glanced around and saw her, she had her back to him, but he could see her stiffen as his gaze seared her back. She slowly turned and her face which had at first held joy, suddenly changed and she straighten her shoulders, and cocked her neck side to side, popping her vertebrae. Dean knew that look, the light in her eyes, and the body language, he started to shift himself behind Sam, putting his little brother in the line of fire, feeling bad for him, but unable to stop himself. Sam watched the stunning woman approach with appreciation, and turned to Dean to see what his man whore of a brother thought of her. Only Dean wasn't beside him. He turned around to see if he had gone towards the bar to get his beer, only to find him hiding behind him, fear and something else, guilt maybe, on his face.

"Dude, come on we gotta get out of here." Dean whispered, tugging on Sam's sleeve. Sam thought about arguing, but Dean looked pale, and sickly. He turned back towards the girl, and she was still advancing on them, only a few feet away. Both men turned to leave, when a piercing steely voice ran out, loud enough to be heard over Carrie Underwood.

"Don't you dare think about leaving!" Sam and Dean turned back towards the woman, and the whole bar got quiet. The girl finally reached them, as the crowd parted like the red sea to allow her to reach him and she got right up in his face.

"How dare you show your face here! We agreed that when you left, you left for good, course you never one to take a vow seriously, were you?" Dean looked like he had been slapped, and then got a grip on himself, and stood up straight and tall, towering over her small petite frame, even though she was in fuck me high heels.

"Something came up, Uptown Girl!" Ashley reared back, shocked he would call her that, knowing how pissed that made her, and with out thinking she swung her fist out, and it connected with a solid thud on the side of his face, right below his eye. Sam's eyes got wide, as he watched it, almost as if it were in slow motion.

Dean's face cocked back and to the side, and spittle flew out of his mouth. "Sonofabitch!" he said after he collected himself, wiping the spittle off his face, and rubbing his cheek to ease the pain at the same time.

"Well, I guess you should have thought about whether you would ever deserve to be on the other side of that right hook, before you taught it to me, huh!" She shouted at him, getting in his face, and shoving him. "Get out, get out of my bar, and my town, now!" she yelled, hysterical. Several men came to stand behind her, arms crossed, clearly hostile towards the brothers.

"Dean, come on, we ought to go." Sam said, realizing that while they knew how to fight, they would pay for it to, be on the smaller side of a six against two battle, but Dean wasn't listening.

"I never did anything to deserve that! I told you" but he trailed off as she handed him another right hook, knocking him off his feet a little.

One of the men took a step forward, and took Ashley by the waist, and handed her back to the other men, and walked towards the brothers. "You heard her; you boys need to run along now."

"Fuck you!" Dean screamed, getting in the larger mans face. "Don't tell me what to do, you ass hole. I've got unfinished business here, and I'm gonna finish it right now." He looked at Ashley, but never got a word out as his face was hit with a much larger, stronger, and harder fist. Sam had all he could take of seeing Dean getting punched, even if two were from a girl, and he punched the man. The other men started forwards, both brothers facing them, parting their legs in a fighting stance, and raising their fists ready for the attack. The group of men stalked forwards another two holding Ashley back, so she couldn't interfere, and suddenly there was chaos, as fists flew, and blood poured.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Winchester brothers were sitting on some barstools, their hands cuffed behind them, glaring sullenly at the cops taking statements from the half dozen men who had been in the melee with them. They tried to break in with their own version of the story, but the cops gave them looks that silenced any objections to the townies story. Ashley stood off to the side, watching the whole mess, feeling guilty, as much as she hated Dean, he didn't deserve this, and she walked over to the cops, and stood with in a foot of Sam and Dean, which was a hundred miles to close to Dean, for her liking. The cops looked up at her respectably.

"Its okay, you don't have to bother giving a statement, we have everything we need, and I'm sure you will want to contact your father, to have him get a lawyer to prosecute these lowlifes"

"No, its okay, it was just a domestic dispute, you can let them go." It was more of an order, not a request, as the cops well knew; you didn't mess with the wealthiest man in towns daughter, especially when he was a judge and had enough power to get you fired with in a blink of an eye.

"Sure, sure, what ever you say, Mrs. Winchester." The cops said as they pulled out their keys to unlock the handcuffs. Sam's head snapped up and he looked with wide shocked eyes from Ashley to Dean. Dean had his head down and facing away from Sam, but Sam could see his shoulders stiffen as Sam glared at his back.

"Dean, do you have something to tell me?" Sam asked, his voice a high pitched squawk.

Dean slowly looked at Sam, and then looked at the floor, kicking his feet off the bottom rung on the stool. He rubbed his wrists which were now free. "Ashley, this is Sam, my brother, and Sam, this is Ashley, my ex wife."

_**So, what do you think? Dean had been bust while Sam was away at Stanford. The next chapter will start with how they met, and what happened to destroy their marriage. Thanks for reading, and as always, the more reviews I get the faster I will post! Sue **_


	2. Pride and Prejudice

Thanks for all the reviews! Once again, I don't own them, lol. OMG I am so sorry about how long this took, bad author bad! Just got sick, and then Christmas, and work, blah blah blah, so here it is!!

_**TWO YEARS AGO, A FEW WEEKS AFTER SAM LEFT FOR STANFORD.**_

The Blue Clam was the most popular spot in town, and it was very exclusive. The restaurant had a modern feel, with the black and white art deco paintings, pale blue walls, and dark wood tables. The square white ceramic centerpiece with candles of assorted heights flickered, lent the atmosphere a certain elegance. It was late September, and the warm night air wafted in through the large picture windows that faced the sea. Ashley was sitting at 'their' corner table with her friends wishing she could be anywhere else, as she listened to her friends gossip about everyone they knew. Her mind wandered when they all started to get really vicious.

Ashley knew her life was one lot of girls would kill for, driving a Maserati, living in a mansion, shopping at the best department stores, and never doing any more work than she chose, but Ashley wanted more. Her father wanted her to marry someone worthy of her, have her 2.5 children and leave them with a nanny while she worked on some useless charity, but she wanted to make a difference in the world, really help people. She also wanted adventure and love in her life, but she just didn't know how to get it.

Suddenly Ashley's skin tingled, making her shiver, and she felt electricity as it crackled along her skin, lifting the fine hairs on her neck and arms. She turned towards the energy pull, and that's when she saw _him. _He stood by the door, assessing the room, taking in every detail. She had never seen a man this stunning, his eyes were a piercing green, his light brown hair stuck up in spikes like he had just gotten out of bed from a really great fuck, and his five o'clock shadow made her flush with the thought of what it would feel like up against her naked skin. She let her gaze travel down his body, enjoying the way the black AC/DC clung to his skin, showing every rippling muscle of his abdomen. His jeans, God his jeans, hugged his body, showing off firm thighs, ass and the bandy legs that reminded her of old cowboy movies. Her eyes finally made it down to his feet, and took in the scuffed toe of the black work boots he was wearing, which just completed the outfit. The whole outfit spoke hard labor, and she wondered if he actually did manual labor, or if it was just 'a look'.

He lazily walked over to the long black bar, and spoke a few quiet words to the good-looking bartender and the man pulled out a sheet of paper from under the table, and handed it to him, along with a silver pen. Ashley assumed he was filling out an application, knowing that one of the night bartenders had gotten killed on the premises a week ago and they were looking for a replacement. The Greek God leaned casually against the bar, and scratched the pen across the paper, almost as if he really didn't care if he got the job, which maybe he didn't, it wasn't as if he was dressed like he was going on an interview.

Ashley was so focused on the dazzling man in front of her that she didn't notice as Julie asked her a question.

Julie was the typical blonde, tall, thin, and sun bronzed skin. Heather had flaming red hair, a curvy body, and a southern twang designed to turn a mans head.

Julie and Heather looked at each other miffed that Ashley wasn't paying attention to their pointless conversation. Their gazed followed Ashley's and they spotted him immediately, mouths dropping open.

Julie was the first to come to her senses enough to speak. "Look at that piece of meat! Wonder who he is?"

Heathers reaction was a bit delayed, but much more vocal. Ever the obnoxious one, she cat called to him. The whistle was so loud that it was impossible for the man not to hear, even though he didn't immediately turn around.

"I don't know. Stop staring at him. Heather! How could you!." Ashley hissed as her face flushed and heart pounding. She wanted to die of embarrassment, as he handed the paper to the bartender and finally turned towards them. He smiled knowingly. "Crap." Ashley muttered, sinking down into her seat.

Dean watched as two of the girls studied him openly, while the other slunk in her chair in obvious embarrassment, at her friend's lack of tact. He took each one in. The first two were sexy in an obvious way, but the dark haired one, she was beautiful with out being slutty. The white dress she wore complimented her pale skin. Her hair hung in black waterfalls down her back, nearly to her waist. He felt heat race across his body as he pictured all the things wanted to do to her. His body told him he wanted her, but his head said she was rich and therefore most likely a bitch. Eventually his body won out, as it usually did. Still grinning, he confidently walked to their table.

"Hi ladies, I'm Dean." He said giving them 'the smile'. He let his velvety voice melt over them, working its magic. "What are your names?"

"Uh…I'm Heather, this is Julie, and this is Ashley." Heather said in a sexy southern accent, pointing first to herself and then to each girl as she said their name.

Dean smiled and nodded to each girl as Heather introduced them. Dean openly stared at Ashley as she fiddled with her napkin. He could tell her was making her nervous, so he took a step closer to her and leaned in a little, wanting to fluster her even more. "I hope to see more of you." he paused letting the innuendo sink in "when I start working here."

Quickly glancing up from her now ruined napkin, she bluntly asked "How do you know if you even have the job?" Realizing how rude that sounded, she looked down at her wrinkled napkin. Her face went from pink to bright red, and she opened her mouth to apologize for her rudeness, hating herself for blurting out the first thing that came to mind. She always did that when she was nervous.

Reading her like an open book, Dean put his finger to her lips silencing her apology, and he could feel her shiver. He forgot all about the other girls as he said "Sweetheart, I got the job, you don't have to worry about that."

Ashley's eyes got larger at the thought of seeing him again, and her heart did funny things in her chest.

He removed his finger, and put his cheek next to hers, mouth by her ear. He liked that she spoke before she thought, lord know he did that too. He was just getting ready to whisper in her ear that she didn't have to wait till they ran into each other again to see him, when there was a cough behind him.

When Dean ignored it, a deep cultured voice said "Get away from my girl, you low life."

Dean slowly stood upright at the insult. He turned around to see who had dared to insult him, and saw three men in suits and ties. All three were slight of build, and obviously desk jockeys. They were a complete contrast to Dean's large well muscled frame. Dean stood with his feet slightly apart, and crossed his arms across his chest, flexing his biceps just enough to show he actually had some where they didn't.

Julie and Heather watched in fascination at the display of pure masculine power, ogling his muscles, since most men they dated had few to speak of.

Ashley cringed, not wanting Dean to lose his chance of getting the job he had just applied for, by getting into a fight with the Taylor brothers. They were all dicks, but powerful dicks. Greg, the eldest who had just told Dean to get away from his girl, was the worst. He was rude, arrogant, and selfish. Ashley hated him with a passion, but her father refused to let her tell him to get lost. He thought Greg was the perfect fit into his ten year plan for his daughter, and made sure that Greg knew it.

Greg turned towards the bartender. "Hey Bob, you need to take out the trash, its starting to stink!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, causing everyone but Ashley to snicker.

Ashley just let her gaze fall to the table, wanting to speak up, but scared word would get back to her father. If that happened she would be in a hell of a mess.

Dean gritted his teeth, smiled, and raised his eyebrows in a taunt. He knew he could take all three of the douche bags, if they wanted to start something. He uncrossed his arms, and clenched his hands into fists, waiting eagerly for one of them to throw the first punch. He looked around the room quickly assessing if there would be anyone around to join in the melee once the fight began, and noticed his father walk in.

After John took a look around and sized up the situation, he walked over to Dean, and clapped his hand on his shoulder. He looked at the men in their expensive suits and apologized. "Sorry, boys, my son has a temper and a thing for the ladies, I think we will just forget this ever happened, and get on our way." He said, flashing a lazy grin at the three preppies. He felt Dean tense at the not to subtle reprimand, and he gripped Dean's shoulder tighter, in a silent command to obey. He led Dean out the door still gripping his shoulder tight, angry that Dean had almost ruined the hunt. Once outside, he led Dean across the huge parking lot over to the Impala, and pushed him against the glossy black side panel.

"What the hell were thinking? You were gonna throw away the best way to get into that club all over some girls? I taught you better than that. Damn it Dean, no fights while we are on the job! That's on order, do you understand?" John growled, pointing his finger in Dean's face.

Dean swallowed hard, and blinked to hide his emotions "Yes Sir."

Dean stood there, feeling guilty, knowing his father was right. He looked down at his boots, focusing on the black band and buckles that ran across the laces, and put his hands in his pockets. He knew better than to let his emotions over rule his mission, but he had a tendency to lose it when people talked down to him.

John watched as Dean tried to hide his emotions from him. He knew he was being hard on him, but they had a job to do. He couldn't risk them failing and people dying all because Dean lost the famous Winchester temper.

Just then Dean looked up to see a figure walking out towards them, dressed in a white dress like a specter in the night. Even from this distance he could tell it was Ashley, she was a vision; long jet black hair, deep brown eyes so dark as to be almost black, and a sweet soft body that Dean wanted to bury himself in. He stood straighter and took his hands out of his pocket to cross them in front of him in an unconscious defensive maneuver. He watched her out of narrowed eyes as she approached him and his father, suspicious she was going to lay into him too.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, nervously.

John looked at Dean, silently asking him if he thought he could handle the situation like the solider he was brought up to be. When Dean nodded tersely, John said, "I'll see you back at the hotel; I got that job as a security guard, so that's taken care of." Then he walked away and got into his beat up black truck, and he drove off into the night.

Ashley waited till John was gone before speaking. She looked at Dean, unsure of what she wanted to say to him, but knowing she had to apologize on behalf of her friends. "Dean, I'm sorry, my friends, they're assholes. I just want you to know that I don't think your trash. Greg, well my father insists that I encourage him, but he makes my skin crawl and I really wish I could tell him to drop dead." She shrugged her shoulders, helplessly. She really wanted to tell her father to shove it, but was just too frightened of the repercussions. She turned from him not waiting for a response, wanting to leave the awkward situation.

Dean reached out and gently grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. "No need for you to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." He said softly, staring deeply into her eyes.

Ashley's breath caught, and her heart skipped a fevered beat. She felt herself get lost in the depths of his world weary eyes, wondering what made them so deep, was it the intense jade green, or the long thick lashes. Since she had forgotten to breathe, blackness started creeping onto the edge of her vision, causing her to sway. "Breath, damn you!" She said to herself, and saw Dean's eyes widen. "Crap did I say that out loud?" she squeaked in embarrassment, God why did everything she think just pop out like that.

Amused, he smiled as he answered her, "Yeah…yeah you did. But I was telling myself the same thing." Dean felt her relax for the first time since he had taken her arm. He lightly rubbed her soft supple skin with his rough fingertip, reveling in the feel of her. He took a small step closer, breathing in the natural sent of her, violets and something else that was uniquely her. When she unconsciously licked her lips, and he saw her small pink tongue trace its way across her full ruby lips, his heart stuttered, and then raced to a breakneck speed. He had wanted to kiss her since the life changing moment he saw her, and her actions made it almost impossible to resist. He didn't move, or breathe. He was afraid to spoil the moment by leaning in and taking what she unknowingly offered. Afraid he would be moving to fast, afraid he would scare her off. He had never felt this connection with a girl, and it made him nervous, she made him feel off kilter and unsure of himself.

Still looking into her eyes, he stepped back, smiled and dropped his hand. He wanted to stay and get to know her better, but he knew his father was waiting for him. Not wanting to piss his father off twice in one night, he said the words that would send her back to her ignorant friends. "Um…" he paused, to nervous to speak which was unusual for him, he always knew what to say to a girl. "Thanks for setting the record straight, and it's nice to know you're not with that asshole." He grinned at that, and continued. "My dad's waiting for me and he's already pissed, so can I walk you back to the restaurant?"

Ashley turned back towards the restaurant, and decided right then and there she was done with her fake friends and her fake life. She was going to make some serious changes, starting with who she hung out with. She straightened her shoulders into a determined stance and turned back to him. "No, I think I'm going to go home. Although it's nice to know someone else has a dad that's a hard ass." She said, chuckling at the image of Dean's dad pulling him out of the restaurant.

Dean walked with her to her car, and whistled when he saw the sparkling white Maserati. "Wow, that's awesome!" he said appreciatively as he slowly walked around the entire vehicle.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I would rather have your 67 Impala, now that is a classic." She said glancing back at the beauty parked several spots from them.

"You know classic cars?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's a passion I have from my mom; she used to date this mechanic, who taught her a lot. Then she married dad, and…" She tailed off, not wanting to get into her mom's sad story.

Her mom had fallen in love with the mechanic, but her father refused to let her marry him, and she was too afraid to run away with him so she had married Ashley's rich father instead. Her mom had once confided in Ashley, that she thought that was the worst mistake she had ever made.

Dean opened the door for her, and she slid in onto the white leather seats. Dean was shocked at how much her face gave away her feelings, her frown at the mention of her mothers past, and her obvious distaste of the finer things in life. There was obviously more to her than he had originally thought. He shut the door carefully afraid to mess up the expensive automobile, and waved to her as he turned to walk back to his car.

She sat and watched him drive away, wondering where he had gotten such a classic car. When he was fully gone from sight, she rubbed her cheek where he had stroked it earlier, and smiled to herself as she started the engine and drove the short distance home.

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

Ashley was having dinner at "The Blue Clam" yet again, when she felt her skin tingle, and she smiled to herself. He was here, finally after three days of eating at the same freaking restaurant, hiding from her friends, waiting to see if he would show up again, he was here. She hadn't seen him yet, but she didn't need to, she felt him. She looked around and sure enough, he was behind the bar, tying an apron around his firm waist. He was dressed in the standard uniform, of white dress shirt, black striped vest, and black dress pants. The clothes showed off his body, just as the female boss wanted them too, and he once again caught her staring.

Dean felt her eyes on him the second he walked behind the bar, and he waited as long as he could stand before he finally looked at her. He grinned and winked at her, and she looked back down at her plate, but not before he saw her eyes widen, and a blush creep up her china doll skin. He started whistling, and took a few drink orders. He continued to check her out every few seconds, only to just barely catch her watching him before she glanced away quickly.

Ashley didn't know what to do after she finished her dinner, she didn't want to order a drink because she was driving, next time she would take a cab. She didn't want to leave just yet so she fiddled with the white linen napkin in her lap, and chewed on her lip, trying to come up with a plausible reason for staying. Suddenly a large slice of chocolate cake slide in front of her vision, and she glanced up to see Dean grinning down at her.

"Thought you might want some cake, we don't carry pie, which is a crime in my opinion, but whatever." He sat down across from her and leaned an elbow on the table, and took one of the two forks he had brought in his other hand and started helping himself to the cake by cutting large pieces and shoving it in his mouth. When she made no move to take a bite, he handed the extra fork to her, and she slowly took it. When she just sat there staring at the cake Dean said over a mouthful of cake "Don't tell me your one of those girls who doesn't eat carbs, or is on a diet or something?"

Ashley looked at him for a second, with the fork in hand. Until that very second she had been just that kind of girl. But if Dean wanted a girl who ate, she would certainly oblige. She grinned at him, then scooped a large piece of the cake onto her fork and emptied the contents into her mouth, licking the fork clean relishing every taste that shot across her tongue. She could have sworn she heard Dean groan, but couldn't be sure over the music playing in the background.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" She asked, glancing at how his arms were large and sculpted, and his hands seemed to flit from one thing to another, almost like he was nervous. He couldn't be she thought, just look at him, he is the most handsome man she had ever seen there was no way he was nervous around her?

"Break time, every two hours we get a break." Dean said as a way of explanation, giving her his flirty grin.

"But, you haven't been here two hours, it's only been," she glanced at her Rolodex, "one hour?"

Dean grinned even larger, so she knew how long he had been here, nice. "My boss is very understanding." He nodded towards the girl standing in the corner, watching them with a pout on her face. "Although, I might have said that I wanted to share this cake with a very special girl, and somehow she got the impression that girl was her."

Ashley felt her whole body shiver as she realized she was the special girl he had been referring to. She took another bite of cake, and watched as his long fingers picked up his fork to cut into the cake again. Ashley envied his fork as it slid between his full lips to sit on top of his tongue. God, she would kill to be that piece of cake right then.

Dean watched as her pupils dilated, and filled her irises till they were almost completely black. He knew that he had excited her just by eating cake, which made his groin flare to attention. He wondered how long it would be before he could get up again, with out embarrassment.

Ashley sat and watched as emotions flitted across Deans face, one of which she was pretty sure was arousal. Her heart sped up, and then stuttered as he stared at her. Unsure of what to do, and unable to make intelligent conversation at the moment she just stared back into his green eyes. After several moments of this her mind finally started working again, and she tried to come up with something to say.

So as usual, she said the first thing that came to mind. "So your dad is the new security guard, huh? We needed one after Tom the bartender got murdered. Did you hear about that? His throat was sliced open." She shuttered, and crossed her arms which accentuated her breasts.

Dean stared at her chest, amazed at how a little view of the top of her breast had him spinning fantasies in his head about what he would like to do with them. After a second, he brought himself back to reality. He wanted to avoid the subject of his dad, and his dads new job as security personnel, so he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "You wanna meet me when I get off?" Smooth Dean, what an idiot, he thought to himself. He hated that she made him nervous, and awkward. He didn't want to use his usual lines with her, she was different. He was frustrated with himself at his lack of suaveness and it made him want to lash out, or take her down a peg or two, no matter how much he liked her. He hated feeling like a girl had the upper hand.

She looked down at the empty plate, deliberating if she should go out with him. She knew her father would kill her if he found out, but she really liked him. He seemed different than the jerks she knew, and she felt a connection with him even though she couldn't place just why yet. She thought of her mom, and how she regretted not taking a chance on the man she really loved. She didn't want to follow in her mothers footsteps, and she was tired of this wasted life. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that Dean could be the one that made her happy. She decided she was going to take a chance on him, and screw her dad. She didn't care anymore, she had no respect for him, or this life he wanted for her.

Dean watched her face, he could see as she thought about whether she would go out with him. He could see the indecision on her face, and hated the way it made him feel about himself. What, was he not good enough for her? Well she was just a spoiled little rich girl, and to hell with her. Figuring she was going to say no, he made a move to get up. He was tired of waiting on the princess to answer him, especially when it was no.

Dean was so focused on his thoughts he had quit watching her face, and therefore missed her determined expression as she made her decision.

"What time do you get off?" she asked, looking up at him, heart in her eyes.

Dean had built himself up for a refusal, and was still mad when she asked him when he got off, so he said the first hurtful thing he could think of. "One a.m., or is that too late for a rich little girl like you like you?" he sneered. He was already turning away from her, to walk back behind the bar. He's had enough of this place, and these asshole people who had no respect for anyone less fortunate than them.

Ashley was dumbfounded at his sudden change in attitude, and devastated that she had been ready to walk away from her life for this man. She knew she had just met him, but she had felt ready to make that jump. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought. Not understanding why he suddenly turned on her, anger flared in her as she took in what he had just called her. It wasn't so much what he called her as how he had sneered it, like she was a rat that needed poisoning. "Screw you!" she yelled to his back. She stood up, and grabbed her Dolce and Gabbana coat and stomped away, only to have to go back and get her Prada bag.

Dean watched as she stormed away in a huff of designer clothes. He rubbed his face, realizing that she had just asked him when he was getting off, which meant that she had decided that she would go out with him. Damn, I fucked up, he thought to himself. He wanted to go after her, but the glare from his boss stopped him. He better get back to work, if he got fired his father would kill him. He sighed, and rubbed his hand across his mouth, making sure there wasn't any cake on it. He went back behind the bar, and counted the minutes before he could leave, he hated it when a hunt required him to work at a real job, he hated taking orders from anyone but his father, and sometimes even that rubbed him the wrong way.

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

Ashley refused to talk to her friends, she was done with them, yet they still called her almost every day. They wanted to keep her happy, because her father was the wealthiest and most powerful of them all, and if they were friends with her, than their status increased, but she was having none of it.

She had decided that she wanted to go back to school, thinking that maybe it would be the way out of her worthless life and into one that she could be proud of. She had gotten several brochures from all the colleges across the country, and had gone into her favorite diner to look over them.

The Eat Right Café was a hole in the wall, with cracked vinyl booths lined along the walls, and rickety tables in the center. It had a peeling laminate counter next to the open kitchen, where cooks gilled up masterpieces like patty melts, burgers, slingers and other greasy diner food. She loved this diner not only because of the food, but also due to the fact that none of her former friends would set foot in here. She knew she would be safe from their pestering, while she planned her life change. She had been there for about a half and hour, and was halfway through the stack, when she felt her body start to hum.

"Damn it." She muttered.

"Now, what is an uptown girl like you doing in a downtown diner like this?" Dean asked snottily, still chaffing over the way she had been able to walk away from him the other day.

She looked up at him, stuck her tongue out at him, and gave him the finger.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you." She said, turning back to her papers, hoping he would get the hint and go away. But he sat down, and started looking at the brochures.

"So, planning on going back to school?" he asked. "Little rich girl like you doesn't have anything better to do?" Dean knew he was being a dick. After he realized she was going to say yes the other day, he thought long and hard. He realized she wasn't the lazy rich girl, but he couldn't seem to keep himself from implying it, so he went to his fall back, sarcasm.

"Yes, for your information, I am planning on returning to school, I want to do something with my life, something meaningful, I just don't know what yet."

Dean frowned. He felt bad, he had been calling her lazy and spoiled, and here she was researching how to make a difference in the world. He twisted his amulet around in his hand, thinking of Sam, and how Sam saw an education as a way out of the hunting life, and into a real life. "My brother is going to Stanford." He said, suddenly.

Ashley looked up at him in surprise. "Stanford? That's an expensive school, how does your father afford that on a security guards salary?" She asked, not to be mean, but in wonder at how a father with so little money was able to put his son through a school like Stanford.

"Oh, he doesn't. Sam got a full ride, he's a geek." Dean said, tearing a paper napkin to shreds, he hated Sam being gone.

"Wow, a full ride? That's awesome, your family must be so proud!"

"Um…Dad wanted him to go into the family business, but Sam said no. I haven't seen him since he left a few weeks ago."

"The family business? Being a rent a cop?"

Dean glared at Ashley. "My dad isn't a rent a cop, he's…" he paused as he realized he was about to give away the family secret. "Never mind." He muttered, and started to get up.

Ashley understood she had touched a nerve, and put her hand out to stop him. "Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called him that. It seems like you miss your brother, do you talk to him much?"

Dean stood there for a minute, trying to decide whether or not to sit back down. Finally he sat back down. "No, he won't take my calls since I sided with dad. I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay with me, I mean, hell I practically raised him, you know? What if…what if something happened to him, and I wasn't there to protect him?" Ashley just nodded, and Dean continued, glad to have someone share his thoughts with. "I mean, I'm really proud of the kid, but…"

"You hated the fact that he could just walk away from you like that, with out a backward glance; after all you had done for him?" She looked at Dean, puzzled, "But really, he's an adult, what could happen to him that you could have protected him from?"

Dean looked at her, amazed how she understood him. Stunned she didn't hate him for being a whanker who wanted his baby brother to stay with him and not run off to better himself. "You don't think I'm a dick?"

"Yeah, I think you're a dick, but not for wanting your brother to stay with you. I think you're a dick, for stereo typing me with out getting to know me. I didn't to that to you, did I?" She asked, softly to take the sting out. She wasn't mad at him any longer, she could see he had some serious issues that made him resent what he must think was her charmed life.

Dean sat there for a minute, tapping the fingers on the table, thinking about her softly worded reprimand. Finally he looked her in the eye, giving her the best puppy Sammy expression he could come up with. "Ok, yeah. I'm sorry about that, its just, you make me feel all tied up inside, and I lashed out. Can we start over?"

Ashley grinned, "I would love to." She held out her hand to him, "Hi, my name is Ashley Connor."

Dean took her hand in his, loving the feel of her soft skin against his. "My name is Dean Winchester, pleased to meet you." He said, grinning back at her. "Can I take you out tonight?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"Tonight? Well, I was supposed to go out with my father tonight. Can we go out tomorrow?"

"Sorry, my father and I are leaving town tomorrow, we finished the job we were on, and so were heading to the next one."

Ashley's face fell, he was leaving town? "But you just got here?" she said her voice ringing with disappointment.

"Yeah, I know, were never in one town for long." He said, regretfully.

"Well, then I guess I better cancel my plans." She said, and pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Shirley, its Ashley, can you tell my father that I will be unable to attend dinner with him?" She grinned at Dean. "Something has suddenly come up. Ok, thanks bye." She hung up the phone, and then smiled again at Dean. "Well, we have the whole day, what do you want to do?"

"You want to spend the whole day with me?" Dean asked smiling shyly, surprised, and more than a little pleased. She just nodded. He took out some cash and laid it on the table, and then pulled her up by the hand, "Come on then, let's get out of here." He said, and they walked out of the diner.

"Let's go to the movies, I saw an advertisement for a horror I want to see." Dean said, pulling her to the Impala that was parked right outside. He opened the door for her, and she slid in, loving the feel of the vintage black vinyl against the cool skin of her thighs.

Dean walked around the car, and by the time he reached for the door handle, Ashley had unlocked it so he wouldn't have to. He grinned at her, and he started the engine with a roar. Classic mullet rock blasted through the speakers, and Ashley started bobbing her head in time to the music, singing softly under her breath.

"You like classic rock?" they both asked at the same time, and started laughing.

Dean nodded and said, "Yeah, its all my dad listened to as I grew up, now everything else sounds like crap."

"Ha! I have always loved classic rock, and I didn't need my daddy to tell me it was awesome!" she snickered over the music, and Dean just smiled at her.

He took her hand, and held it gently in his as he drove to the movie theater. He had a feeling this was going to be one of the best nights of his life.

_**Okay, my longest chapter EVER and there is so much more to tell. There might be a few more chapters than I had thought, but as I'm finishing another story next, I should be good. Once again, please review!!!! **_

_**Thanks to Kathy, you were awesome on all your suggestions, and I love ya for**_ _**them!**_


End file.
